Micky Maus
thumb|Micky, die berühmteste Maus der Welt Micky Maus (engl. Mickey Mouse) ist eine von Walt Disney und Ub Iwerks erschaffene Zeichentrick- und Comicfigur, die heute neben Donald Duck zu den bekanntesten Figuren aus dem Disney-Universum gehört und auf Grund ihrer weltweiten Bekanntheit zu einer der berühmtesten Ikonen überhaupt geworden ist. Als Notlösung erfunden und anfänglich nur in Zeichentrickfilmen zu sehen, avancierte Micky Maus rasch auch zum Comicstar und wurde im Laufe der folgenden Jahre auch international zu einem großen Erfolg. Die Figur Obwohl Micky Maus, den sein Schöpfer anfangs Mortimer Mouse nennen wollte, bereits in dem Stummfilm Plane Crazy auftauchte, erreichte er seine große Bekanntheit erst durch den Film Steamboat Willie, der am 18. November 1928 im New Yorker Colony-Theatre uraufgeführt wurde. Dieses Datum gilt auch als Geburtstag von Micky Maus. Bereits in Steamboat Willie tauchte auch Mickys späterer Widersacher Peg Leg Pete (Kater Karlo) auf. Die Popularität dieses Films war nicht zuletzt darin begründet, dass es der erste bekanntere Zeichentrickfilm mit Ton war. Die Stimme der dort ihre Freundin Minnie beschützenden Maus war die von Walt Disney selbst, und dessen Wunsch, diese auch alle hören zu lassen, hätte ihn fast ruiniert. Bei den Tonaufnahmen hatten die Röhren des Verstärkers ihren Geist aufgegeben, und das kleine Studio von Disney, seinem Bruder Roy und ihrem Partner Ub Iwerks stand damit vor der Pleite. Walt verkaufte sein Auto, um Stimme und Orchesterbegleitung produzieren zu können. Von der ersten Sprechrolle in The Karnival Kid (1928) bis 1946 sprach Disney in den Filmen Micky selbst. Von dem Abschnitt Mickey and the Beanstalk im Film Fun and Fancy Free übernahm James G. MacDonald bis in die Mitte der 1970er-Jahre die Sprechrolle. Ab Mickey's Christmas Carol (1983) bis zu seinem Tod im Mai 2009 war Wayne Allwine für Mickys Stimme zuständig. Disney war durch äußere Umstände mehr oder weniger „gezwungen“ worden, diese Figur überhaupt zu entwickeln. Bis dahin hatte er mit dem recht erfolgreichen Oswald the Lucky Rabbit sein Geld verdient. Die Rechte daran hatte er jedoch nach einem Rechtsstreit an seine ehemaligen Finanziers verloren. Daraufhin soll er in Zusammenarbeit mit Ub Iwerks, so die bis heute erzählte Geschichte, die Comic-Maus „Mortimer“ erdacht haben. Seine Frau Lillian fand den Namen zu aufgeblasen und schlug „Mickey“ vor. Bei seinen ersten Auftritten war Micky vom Aussehen her nicht viel mehr als ein Oswald mit kürzeren Ohren und verlängertem Schwanz. Schon bald aber änderte sich das Aussehen von Micky. Zunächst bekam er umrandete Augen statt punktförmiger und war so zu einer größeren Mimik fähig. Ab dem Film The Opry House (1929) trägt Micky Handschuhe. Eine Eigenart aber wurde nicht abgeändert: Wie fast alle Trickfiguren hat auch Micky nur vier Finger. Dies sollte den Animationsaufwand verringern. Aus diesem Grund trägt Micky auch sehr lange nur eine einfache Hose mit zwei Knöpfen und erhält erst spät vollständige Kleidung. Nach Mickys großen Erfolgen in den späteren 1920er- und 1930er-Jahren erreichten schließlich ursprüngliche Nebenfiguren, wie der 1934 erfundene Donald Duck, eine größere Beliebtheit. Ab den 1940er-Jahren entstanden daher nur noch wenige Filme mit Micky Maus in der Hauptrolle. 1940 sollte Micky Maus mit seinem Auftritt als Zauberlehrling in dem Film Fantasia an den früheren Erfolg anknüpfen. In Farbe und mit Stereoton zeigte der Film Techniken der Animation, die damals bahnbrechend waren. Der Film wurde jedoch ein Flop und spielte seine Produktionskosten zunächst nicht ein. Erst spätere Wiederaufführungen ab den 1960er-Jahren brachten den Erfolg. Mickey Mouse ist neben Donald Duck, den Rugrats und den Simpsons eine der wenigen Trickfilm- bzw. Comicfiguren, die es zu einem Stern auf dem berühmten Walk of Fame in Hollywood gebracht hat (bei der Adresse 6925 Hollywood Blvd.). Vermarktung Disney hatte schon bei der Vermarktung des glücklichen Hasen erste Erfahrungen damit gemacht, eine Figur als Marke aufzubauen; bei Micky wurde das Merchandising zu einem enormen Geschäft. 1930 erschien das erste Lizenzprodukt: gegen eine Gebühr von 300 Dollar durfte ein Unternehmen Schulmappen mit der Maus bedrucken. Drei Jahre später war die Markenmacht so gewachsen, dass sie ein ganzes Unternehmen retten konnte. Die Uhrenfabrik Ingersoll-Waterbury widerstand der sicher drohenden Pleite dank der Lizenz zur Produktion von Micky-Maus-Uhren. Innerhalb weniger Jahre verdiente Disney mit solchen Geschäften Millionen. Comic Nur zwei Jahre nach seinem Leinwanddebüt, am 13. Januar 1930, erschien der erste Comic mit Micky Maus in amerikanischen Tageszeitungen, bald lasen weltweit Millionen Menschen die Geschichten. Die Zeitungs-Comicstrips wurden zum großen Teil von Floyd Gottfredson gezeichnet, der Figuren aus den Filmen übernahm (z. B. Goofy) und neue (wie Das schwarze Phantom, Kommissar Hunter, Gamma) einführte. Für die Comic-Hefte war insbesondere Paul Murry von Bedeutung. Da ab 1950 in Europa eine hohe Nachfrage nach Disney-Comics entstand, die mit dem Material aus Amerika nicht befriedigt werden konnte, wurden ab den 1950ern viele Comics in Italien gezeichnet. Hier ist insbesondere Romano Scarpa zu nennen. Heutzutage spielen die Vereinigten Staaten von Amerika als Produzent von Disney-Comics keine Rolle mehr. Die in Deutschland erscheinenden Geschichten stammen fast ausschließlich aus Dänemark und Italien, z. T. noch aus den Niederlanden und vereinzelten anderen Ländern (Frankreich, Brasilien). Der Produktionsort lässt sich aus dem Storycode ableiten, der meistens im ersten Bild der Geschichten eingefügt ist. So stammt z. B. eine Geschichte mit dem Code I TL 1723 aus Italien, eine mit dem Code H 23148 aus den Niederlanden. Geschichten mit dem Buchstaben D wurden für den dänischen Egmont-Verlag produziert, der auch Zeichner aus anderen Ländern - u. a. Amerika - beschäftigt. In Deutschland erscheinen die Comics seit 1951 regelmäßig in der Heftreihe „Micky Maus“. Schon in den 1930ern hatte es vereinzelte Abdrucke von Micky-Comics in Zeitungen gegeben und 1937 eine kurzlebige Schweizer Micky Maus Zeitung. Rechtliches Nach den ursprünglichen gesetzlichen Regelungen der USA wäre Mickey Mouse heute kein markenrechtlich geschütztes Produkt mehr. Die Verlängerung des Schutzes wurde jedoch durch eine Gesetzesänderung ermöglicht, den so genannten Sonny Bono Copyright Term Extension Act.